


Scratch Attack!

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are married and they have a daughter named Emma. Emma finds out by accident that her parents are the superheroes ladybug and Chat Noir. Emma is now fixated with watching her parents fight akuma's and it leads to problems her parent's didn't expect.





	1. Kitty has claws

Emma Agreste was extremely smart for a three-year-old. That was the age she found out her mom and dad were Paris’s superhero’s. It was an accident that she found out. It was a slip of the tongue from her mom that gave the secret away. An akuma showed up after a quiet spell that caught Adrien and Marinette off guard and they didn’t have time for a baby sitter. They checked on their daughter to make sure she was asleep and Adrien transformed and took off after the Akuma. Marinette stayed behind and watched the television to keep up with the fight. It was a hard fight for Chat Noir and Marinette was biting her fingernails. Every time he got hit, she winced and paced the floor yelling…

“Get up Adrien! You can do it!” She didn’t realize how loud she was and it woke Emma up. When Marinette saw her husband take a blow and that he didn’t get up from right away, she didn’t hesitate, she transformed and flew out the window not realizing her daughter got out of her bed and was standing in the doorway watching and saw and heard the whole thing.

Emma walked over to the television and saw her mom throw a yo-yo and attack the villain that was about to snatch the ring from her daddy’s hand.

“Mommy, look out.” The toddler babbled a she stared at the t.v.

Ladybug was knocked away by a blow from the villain.  Chat Noir who was now getting up, didn’t feel his baton, so he pounced on the villain and in anger for hurting his wife; he clawed at the villain in a ferocious scratch attack. Flipping and dodging, scratching and pouncing. Emma was mesmerized. Chat Noir decimated the villain and took the cursed object. When Ladybug finally joined him, she cleansed the butterfly, called on the ladybugs and when everything was back to normal, the two hero’s fist- bumped. “Pound it!”

Then a reporter stopped them.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, thank you for saving Paris once again. But, all of Paris wants to know if you two are a couple yet and when will we know who’s behind the mask?”

“As I said before, Chat Noir and I have to keep our identities a secret, every part of our lives must remain a secret to protect us and our families, I hope you can understand that if hawk moth knew anything about us, he would go after our friends and family and we would never have any peace.”

“My mommy and daddy” Emma giggled as her face lit up. She was still holding her Chat Noir stuffed rag doll when she looked at the doll. “Shhh, it’s a secret.” Emma told her doll.

Chat Noir and ladybug vaulted and swung away in different directions to keep up the façade.

Emma being the smart little girl she was, knew her parents would return now so she left the t.v. and retreated to her room with her doll. When she heard her father touch down in the living room, she watched through the key hole as Chat Noir de-transformed into her daddy and flopped down on the sofa. A minute later, ladybug flew through the window and did the same. The parents embraced for a long time and she watched as a big red bug and a little black cat floated around their charges.

“Are you two o.k.? That akuma was unexpected after a month of no activity”

“It was touch and go there for a moment, but when I saw my wife get hit, I lost it! I really thought she was hurt this time, Tikki.” Adrien gazed into his wife’s eyes, showing how scared he was.

“It stung a bit but hey, I’ve never seen you scratch attack like that before, I think you even scared Hawkmoth.” Marinette said as she tried to play light of the pain she had.

Adrien chuckled at that.

“See kid… everyone fears the claws!” Plagg pretended to scratch the air.

Emma looked at her tiny fingernails and pouted.

“I need the check Emma, I left her here by herself and I feel like a horrible mother.”

Emma ran to her bed and jumped under the covers as quietly as she could. They always said she was just like a cat because she was so quiet.

Marinette opened the door and sighed in relief that their daughter was still asleep. So, she closed the door and went back to the living room.

Emma later became fixated on every fight move her parents made. When she turned five, she asked her mom to buy her a yo-yo and to teach her how to use it, and for a whole year she pretended to be ladybug. When she was six, she asked her dad for a baton like Chat Noir’s and he obliged her with a toy grade Chat Noir style baton and she asked him to teach her how to use that too. Neither parent knew that she knew they were superheroes. All they assumed was that she was fascinated with Paris’s hero’s just like other kids. Emma secretly watched and never missed a moment watching her parents fight villain’s over the next 7 years, she was now 10 years old.

Things took a turn during a 5th grade talent show. Emma who took after her father with blonde hair and green eyes wanted to be ladybug to show off her yo-yoing skills. Her mom made her a ladybug costume and she looked adorable with complimentary ladybug mask. But that school year entered Rodolfo, Suzan, and Lisa. Lisa was the worst, she was the daughter of Chloe Bourgeois-Kurtsberg. Chloe hated Marinette even more when she found out Adrien proposed to her. She settled with Nathaniel but made it quite clear to everyone including her daughter how Marinette ruined her life. So Lisa, being her mother’s daughter, made it clear to Emma that she would forever make her life unpleasant. Even getting two of her lackey friends to taunt her as well.

When Emma went up on stage, she looked out at the sea of students and got really nervous. She _was_ still shy after all. Then she heard Lisa…

“How stupid! Ladybug doesn’t have long blonde hair and green eyes!” Lisa taunted.

“Look at her Yo-yo! Ladybugs yo-yo looks way better than that ugly thing!” Suzan chimed in.

“Watch her trip over her own feet!” Rodolfo snickered.

Emma wanted to cry but she didn’t want the entire school to see her do it. Besides, her parents were superheroes, so take that!

She put on a brave face and began her routine and she started off badly. She didn’t know why her yo-yo wasn’t working, it was fine before the talent show and she never missed a beat. She was almost as good as her mom. The only time she didn’t have it was when it was in her locker during gym class. When she flung it up in the air again, the yo-yo broke apart and rained down on her in many pieces. The entire crowd of kids burst into laughter and Emma left the staged in tears. It was evident after Lisa won the talent show as ladybug of course with a yo-yo that looked a lot like hers. She overheard Lisa saying she stole it from her locker and replaced it with a defective one to her entourage.

“You thief! Give me back my yo-yo!” Emma demanded

“How dare you call me a thief! My mother would sue your mother for slander!”

“My mother isn’t afraid of you or your mother!”

Susan pushed Emma from behind when she wasn’t looking into Rodolfo and he in turn pushed her off of him and she lost her balance and fell to the ground, ripping her costume.

“Don’t speak to Lisa like that!” Suzan spat. “Are you okay Lisa?” Suzan cooed.

“Yeah, I’m fine but I’m getting a headache so you’ll have to carry my stuff”

“Come on, let’s get out of here, I’ve got better things to do right now”

“Emma-trash, you’re lucky Rodolfo needs to be somewhere right now but I’m sure we’ll finish this later!”

Emma was angry, the trio made her rip the costume her mother made which was 100 times better looking than the one Lisa was wearing, and Lisa stole the Yo-yo that she’s had since she was 5.

She just had to get it back!


	2. hair cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and her lackey's attack Emma

Emma stormed through their Agreste home fuming about the day’s events. It didn’t take long for Marinette to see how much her child was upset, in fact, she left a trail of destruction from the door to her bedroom. She knew she had to act fast to calm her daughter down before Hawkmoth used her, heck, why he didn’t akumatize her already… she didn’t know.

“Emma baby, what happened?” Marinette said as she sat down next to her on her bed.

“Lisa Bourgeois- Kurtzberg!” Emma growled like her father when he was mad. Marinette thought it was cute, but now’s not the time for cute.

“Oh… okay, what did she do?”

“She stole… I mean, her bad friends pushed me and made me fall and I ripped my costume!” Emma explained angrily and she showed her mom the damage.

Marinette pinched her nose and exhaled. She got on her knees in front of her daughter and made her look at her. “Baby, first things first; let’s calm our breathing down and let’s think of pleasant thought’s so Hawkmoth doesn’t send his nasty butterflies after you, okay?”

“What if I want him too so I can beat them up!” Emma pouted.

“Honey, it’s not that simple… Hawkmoth turns people evil so they could get their revenge, only if they agree to fight Ladybug and Chat Noir to get their Miraculous. The heroes don’t like the idea of fighting innocent children and he had the nerve to akumatize Alya’s little sister’s and a baby that only wanted candy. The children caused a lot of damage. He’s not out to give you what you want, honey… he’s only thinking about himself. Do you want to fight Chat Noir and Ladybug?” Because, If I was ladybug; I would be sad if I had to fight such a cutie pie like you.”

Emma looked at her mother with hurt, guilt and fear in her eyes. “No Mama! I would never want to fight them, I love y… them!” Emma hugged her mom tightly.

“I’m sure they would be so happy to hear you say that, as for the costume, I can fix it if you like?”

“No… well, yes I would like you to fix it but can you make me a Chat Noir costume for the schools Halloween party?”

“Sure, baby… I can do that.”

“Mama, why is Lisa so mean?”

“Well… her mother was mean to me too and she thought I stole your papa from her; she never wanted to accept that he loved me and only thought of her as a childhood friend.”

“That’s right Kitten.” Adrien added from the doorway. When Marinette and Emma looked at him, he winked. “Your mommy has always been the one for me.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

“I Just got here and long enough to know I should be giving Chloe a call about her daughter.”

“No Daddy! I’m a big girl now and I want to take care of my own battles like Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Kitten, sometimes Chat Noir and ladybug feel the need to ask for help in battles too”

“Well, I’m fine daddy and right now I just want to do this myself, okay… please?” Emma gave the best kitten eyes she could muster to copy Plagg’s when he whined for Camembert. It’s a wonder they haven’t figured her out yet and how she sneaks around and sees things that she shouldn’t have.

“Fine!” Adrien relented. “But promise me, if you have any problems… you’ll tell me, right?”

“I promise I’ll tell you if I have any problems, daddy.”

“That’s great honey, now is there anything I can do for you right now that would make you happy?”

Emma thought for a moment…

“Yes daddy, I want another Chat Noir Baton to go with the Chat Noir costume mommy is going to make for me.”

Adrien looked at his wife. “You’re going to make a Chat Noir Costume?” Adrien’s face lit up and a grin plastered his face.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders. “She wanted it for the school’s Halloween party.”

“But Kitten, what about the baton you already have?”

“I’m older daddy, I want a better one.”

“Well, your wish is my command.” Adrien bowed and Emma giggled.

The weeks leading up to the Halloween party for Emma was difficult. She watched Lisa taunt her with her yo-yo and Emma had to keep herself from crying every time Lisa abused it. Emma was hiding when she saw Tikki create it with her essence. That’s why she didn’t tell her mom about it being stolen… she thought her mom would be mad at her for not keeping an eye on it. She remembered the day she gave it to her. Her mom was so giddy and excited when she handed her the wrapped package. The moment she opened it, her mom held her breath and waited for her to respond. Emma absolutely lovvved it! It was very strong for a yo-yo, stronger than the ones in the stores but not as strong as the original for obvious reasons.

Now it plagued her to not have it as she yet again watched old videos of her parent’s fighting villains and trying to practice there moves. She wanted to be strong just like them.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what are you going to the Halloween party as, Lisa?”

“Well, you know me, I like to surprise everyone.”

“What about you, Rodolfo?”

“I’m torn between uh… Chat Noir and Hawkmoth, but it will probably be Hawkmoth because we have a lot in common.”

_“Yeah, evil!”_ Emma mumbled by her locker.

Rodolfo stormed over to Emma and knocked her books out of her hands. “Hey! I heard that you twerp!”

“looks like Emma-trash is looking for trouble!” Lisa said as she pulled some sharp scissors from her bag.

“Get away from me!” Emma screamed as she backed away. “Too late!” the three bullies advanced on her and Lisa cut her pony tail off as the other two held her and then threw it at her.

Emma was in shock as she stared at the hair on the floor. The three bullies laughed and walked away.

Marinette and Adrien were livid when they got the call to come to the school. The three bullies had claimed that she started harassing them and she cut her own hair off to frame _them_. It was a big mess at the school between the two powers. The Agreste’s and the Bourgeois's, Gabriel himself even went to the school with Marinette and Adrien since they all worked together. He loved his granddaughter because she looked so much like his wife Emilie. His evil power flickered toward his grand daughter and dissipated like she was trying to keep her emotions at bay. He had to find out what or who was bothering her. When he found out it was the Bourgeois kid and her friends, his own anger rose. Chloe may have been Adrien’s childhood friend, but over the years, she proved to be nothing but a spoiled brat and he was glad his son chose Marinette because she was caring, beautiful, and very talented.

“I don’t care who Lisa’s father is! I know him very well and if he allows his grand daughter and her ill-mannered friends to attack my Granddaughter, then maybe I shoul-…!!”

“Mister Agreste, they’re all minors and there’s only so much we can do until we get to the bottom of this!” The principle pleaded.

“Hair!... Scissors!!!... 3 against 1, what more is there?!!” Adrien growled.

“Adrikin’s, my daughter would never…”

“Save it Chloe! Emma already told us about the other incident and you did nothing about that either!” Marinette cut her off and yelled.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about Du-pain-cheng!” Chloe spat.

“There was another incident? Why wasn’t I informed?” The principle cut in.

“During the talent show, Emma was pushed around by those three and her costume was ripped in the process!”

“Well my daughter said Emma did that too and all she does is pick on her all the time and my daughter need’s her friends to protect her!”

“Chloe… really?! All three of those kids are bigger than Emma!” Adrien yelled

“Look, they’re all 10-year old’s, the most I can do is give detentions or suspensions for a week” the principle cut in.

“And what about my daughter’s hair, Huh?! Detention or suspensions won’t bring it back!”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Agreste but that’s all the school can do, but if you would like to file a criminal case…”

“A criminal case??!! This is utterly ridiculous!! My daughter didn’t do anything! My father will hear of this!”

“Go ahead! Tell your Daddy! What do you think he’s going to do? How do you think voters are going to feel when they find out his spoiled ill-mannered granddaughter attacked an innocent child with scissors and cut her hair? They would kick him out of office with enough publicity as ‘ _The mayor who can’t control his family or the city’_ with a picture of my daughter’s hair on the front cover of every newspaper in Paris!” Marinette spat as Adrien tried to hold her back. She was quite strong out of costume.

Gabriel pondered what it would have been like to akumatize his son and daughter-in law. There were so many negative emotions going on right now and he knew his daughter in law and son was ferocious when trying to protect his grand-daughter. Maybe they _could_ beat Chat Noir and ladybug. Regardless, he wasn’t going to consider that right now because his grand-daughter was the focus at the moment. Just then, Emma walked in the office, causing everyone to quiet down.

Adrien walked over and picked her up and wiped her eyes.

“Hey honey… how are you doing?” Adrien consoled her his arms as he stoked her now shorter hair. The band was removed to show that her hair once almost waist length hair was just at her shoulders.

“Daddy… Lisa cut my pony tail off with her scissors and her mean friends held me so she could do it. I was scared because they looked pointy and I thought she was going to hurt me with them.” Emma sniffled and buried her head in Adrien’s chest.

Everyone looked at Chloe after Emma’s statement.

Gabriel was even more angry when he saw how short Emma’s hair had been cut.

“I have a proposition.” Gabriel announced. “One that I’m sure you will agree to if you don’t want your father’s reputation to get soiled.”

“I’m not agreeing to anything!” Chloe spat.

“Is that so?” Gabriel pulled out his phone and called Nathalie; When she answered he put her on speaker.

“Yes Mr. Agreste?”

“Nathalie, can you call a press conference… I’d like to talk to all the news outlets about and Incident that happened to my granddaughter that involves ...”

“Okay! What do you want!” Chloe huffed.

“Simple… allow Emma to cut your daughter’s hair!”

“Wait just one minute! What about the other two?!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be speaking to their parents as well!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t agree to that! Your granddaughter is too young to know how to cut hair properly, I’ll take her to get it cut professionally!”

“That’s not good enough! Lisa’s hair should be just as short as Emma’s!” Marinette glared.

“I’m taking Emma outside for air.” Adrien said as he felt his shirt getting wet from his daughter’s tears.

The principle watched Emma and her Father leave his office, then he spoke.

“Mrs. Kurtsberg… I have to say, it’s not an unfair request. Lisa has been a bit of a challenge lately and if getting her hair cut off as a punishment will make her change her ways then I think you should consider it.”

“Your agreeing with _them_ now?!”

“I can’t have that kind of publicity disrupting this school, if you don’t agree to it then I suggest Lisa be moved to another school”

“But this is the third school she’s transferred from!”

“Gee, I wonder why!” Marinette chuckled.

“Nobody asked you, Dupain-Cheng!”

“That’s Mrs. Agreste now, Chloe! Get over it!”

Chloe stormed over to the door and opened it.

“Get your but in here Lisa!”

Lisa sashayed in with her nose up and Marinette rolled her eyes at the dramatics.

“Yes mother?”

“Scissors!” Chloe held out her hand expectantly.

Not knowing what was going to happen, Lisa took the scissors out of her bag. Upon inspection, there was still blonde strands caught in them.

“Well, the proof is right there!” Gabriel gestured at the scissors.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself! But after this, I don’t want to hear any more threats against my father!”

10 minutes later, and angry red-eyed, stomping, Lisa emerged from the principal’s office with shoulder length hair. Chloe trailing soon behind her with her daughter’s hair and the scissors.

"Well, I guess that went well" Adrien said as he walked back into the office with Emma. "Chloe didn't even look at me as she stormed out of the school; not that I really care."

"Let's just hope it ends here." Gabriel said as he looked at his watch. "I need to get back to the office now if my presence isn't needed.

Emma gave her grandfather a hug and he returned it and added a ruffling to her hair.

"You know, you look a more like your father and grandmother with shorter hair? Gabriel smiled.

Emma beamed for the first time since getting her hair cut off. she knows her hair is still much longer than her father's and She hated loosing her hair; but every cloud has a silver lining, Lisa lost her hair too and now she will look even more like Chat Noir in her costume.


	3. Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to the Halloween party and she bullied again.

     Emma proudly looked at herself in the mirror wearing her one of a kind Chat Noir Costume her mother made. It was perfect! all the way down to the mask, bell, boots and claw gloves. She was surprised her mother actually made it using a softer synthetic leather. Something about real leather being too inappropriate for a 10-year-old. She knew why her dad put so much of his input on it while it was being made; because yeah, he’s Chat noir. He handed her the new baton and she pressed the button on it. It extended to three, four, and five feet with each press of the button, then retracted to 12 inches with a long press. “Wow, daddy!” Emma grinned as she swung it and she struck one of his, _signature fighting stances_ and Adrien stared in awe. Marinette was also impressed and whispered in Adrien’s ear…

“She’s a mini you, chaton!”

“Yeah, she looks amazing and with her hair being shorter, well it’s longer than what Chat Noir normally wears, but she reminds me of me at her age.”

“You don’t think people will talk and ask questions, do you? She looks so much like you as Chat Noir that I’m starting to feel a little uncomfortable with her going to school like that. She might get Hawkmoths attention.”

“She’ll be fine, Mari… they’ll be other kids dressed like Ladybug and Chat Noir too.”

Emma continued with more poses in the mirror while listening to the whispers her parents were having that they thought she couldn’t hear. She was ecstatic to hear how much she looked like Chat Noir, her dad and everyone’s hero. She was sure she would win best costume at the Halloween party.

“Now Emma, that baton is not like the toy you had before as you can see. It can retract and be carried on the back of your suit just like Chat Noirs.”

“I love it Daddy… did you make it or did…” She wondered if Tikki or Plagg made it.

“No Kitten, daddy hired someone to make it. My skills only go as far as modeling and running grandpapa’s company.”

“I’m going to win best costume ever!” Emma grinned as she continued to strike more moves.”

“Emma baby, how do you know so many Chat Noir moves?” Marinette questioned as she looked at Adrien. She never knew her daughter to take that much interest in Chat Noir.

“Have you been teaching her those moves?” Marinette whispered.

Adrien looked at his wife with an equally shocked look on his face like it was new to him too.

“No, but she’s really good isn’t she.” He whispered back.

“I’ve been looking at old video’s on Auntie Alya’s Lady blog, did you know Auntie Alya’s Blog has video’s all the way back to when Chat Noir and Ladybug first became hero’s?”

“Is that so?” Adrien smirked at his wife.

“Yup, and I learned ladybugs too and I wanted to do her moves at the talent show but… something happened and I didn’t get the chance.” Emma pouted and stopped her moves. She retracted the baton and crossed her arms at the memory of what Lisa did.

“That’s the day her ladybug costume was ripped.” Marinette verified to Adrien.

“I know it’s been almost a month since we went to the school but has Lisa or her friends done anything since the hair cutting incident?” Adrien questioned.

“Umm…No, everything’s fine now daddy.” Emma lied. She didn’t want to let them know she was getting picked on more and it was worse because, not only did Lisa get her hair chopped off, the other two culprits did as well. She would come home hungry because they would take her food and throw it on the floor, trip her, make up rumors about her so other kids wouldn’t talk to her and be mean to her. It was really starting to get to her but she didn’t want her mother and father to get involved again, she needed to handle them all by herself if she wanted everyone to stop calling her a baby.

“That’s great, I’m glad it all worked out.” He didn’t see the frown on Emma’s face when he said that. “So, kitten, when’s the Halloween party?”

“It’s tomorrow, daddy”

“Tomorrow? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? there’s a show I can’t get out of and I wanted to see you there.” Adrien panicked.

“It’s fine daddy, it’s just a school party in the gym with the students; they weren’t expecting parents to be there.”

“Oh… well…bummer! Adrien huffed. “Will they at least take pictures?”

“Sweet heart, I’ll take plenty of pictures when I drop her off at school tomorrow.” Marinette grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Tomorrow came too soon for Emma. She was happy to show off her costume but afraid of what the three stooges would do this time. She looked over herself…

Mask… Check

Suit… Check

Bell… Check

Boots… Check

Gloves… Check

Cat ears… Check

Baton…. Check

Belt tail…. Check

She shook her hair wildly….

Hair… Check

Fake cat teeth… check

Fake paw ring… Check

Confidence… not so much.

“Emma… you look…amazing!” Marinette’s eyes glistened as she took a picture. She forwarded the picture to Adrien in a text message that said ( _Your little kitten_ )

When Adrien received the text, he had to wipe his misty eyes which only prompted scolding from the makeup artist.

“Hold on I need a minute” Adrien demanded as he shooed away the artist. Gabriel was passing by when he heard the artist complain.

“What’s the meaning of this, Adrien? You do know we’re on a time schedule, right?”

“It’s … I was just caught off guard and needed a moment.”

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Adrien just handed him the phone so he could see the picture.

“Why are you showing me a picture of Chat Noir?”

Adrien started laughing.

“What’s so funny?

“You Dad… do you not recognize your own granddaughter?” Adrien continued to laugh.

Gabriel looked at the picture again.

“Oh… she looks just like…” Gabriel _really_ stared at his son for a moment before handing back the phone.

“She has an uncanny resemblance of Chat Noir, is there something I should be aware of, Adrien?”

“Other than the fact that Marinette needs to be one of your head designers and not just an assistant? She has amazing talent, doesn’t she? and a great eye for detail.”

“She does, but we already talked about this, she has to finish her Major in design or everyone will just assume she was given the position just because she’s married to you. I don’t need that kind of publicity going around because people will never take her work or critiques serious when she does get the position.”

“I just figured she could get a head start since she’s only two classes away from getting it.”

“Sorry son, I can’t run the risk of her getting the position now and deciding later that she doesn’t want to finish with school.”

“Father, you know she would never do that.”

“ _We_ may know that but everyone else doesn’t.”

“Father, when have you started caring what other people thought?”

“The day she became your wife, she’s covered by the Agreste protection now.”

“Wow, father… I- I didn’t realize you felt that strongly about her.”

“I have to admit, when you told me that was Emma, I had doubts about her. I thought your wife had relations with Chat Noir and pinned the child on you or there’s also the idea that you’re Chat Noir!”

Adrien stared back at his father’s glare. When Gabriel didn’t flinch, Adrien burst out laughing. He laughed so hard because his father was right on both accounts. He didn’t need to know that of course.

“Father, don’t be so paranoid; I like Chat Noir and ladybug a lot and so do a lot of people in Paris including your Granddaughter. Everyone dresses up like them including Emma as you saw. I’m not Chat Noir and my wife would kill me if she found out I was dressed up like him and running on roof tops. But we **_do_** dress up like them and you know, do adult things when Emma’s over her grandparent’s bakery.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows. “Ooh…she looks so dam hot in a ladybug costume with the removable sexy parts! We start with foreplay by taking turns getting wrapped up in her yo-yo and...” Adrien started to fan himself with the look of extreme pleasure on his face.

“MAKE-UP!... MAKE-UP ARTIST!!! Gabriel yelled as he hurried away. “MY SON IS READY FOR YOU!!!”

Adrien yelled after his Father…

“BUT DAD, COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? … I DIDN’T GET TO TELL YOU THE BEST PART!” Adrien cackled. Adrien kept laughing at his father until he was gone from his view and Plagg peeked out of his shirt to look at the picture on the phone.

“Aww… You had my kitten.” Plagg sighed. “You do know she’s going to kill you for lying on her like that. There is no way she’s not going to know somethings up when she see’s your dad. He’s terrible at keeping stuff like that to himself.”

“It’s fine Plagg, that was just my way of hinting my desires to my wife without saying it outright and making a fool of myself. Do you realize how long I’ve been having that fantasy?”

Plagg just shook his head and retreated back into Adrien’s shirt.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma couldn’t believe how the kids were marveling over her and her costume. A few even believed she was Chat Noir but thought better of it because she was much shorter than the hero. Some others asked her if Chat Noir was her real father. Her reply was just giggling. Everything was going great until the triple trouble showed up. They were trying to make a show stopping entrance. Lisa was queen bee, Rodolfo was Hawkmoth and Susan was the fake Volpina. Their costumes did get everyone’s attention, but not in a good way. No one liked Hawkmoth, the lying Volpina or the spoiled queen bee. Soon after they arrived, the students went back to the party like the three didn’t exist, which only angered the three. Lisa was playing with Emma’s yo-yo as they looked around at all the costumes and there were many Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes, a few Rena rouge, a couple of Carapace, and many other miscellaneous costumes. When Emma saw the three and Lisa playing with her Yo-yo, she would hide in a group and chat away with them all while keeping her eyes on their movements. When they would get closer, she would move again to another group. This was working until the announcer walked up to the podium to announce the best costume.

“I just want to say that everyone has a great costume. I can see all the hard work in them but I must admit that there is one costume here that even fooled me. In its uncanny likeness and attention to detail! so the winner for best costume this year goes to… Emma Agreste as Chat Noir!”

Everyone started clapping but the three because they were angry. Emma beamed as she walked up to the podium to get the large trophy.

“This will **_not_** do! I am queen bee and I deserve that trophy!” Lisa stomped “And we’re going to take it!” she told her lackey's.

Emma caught sight of them and the angry looks on their faces and she knew she was in trouble. She thanked everyone and collected her trophy and walked off the stage.

It was time to go!

Emma only made it to her locker before she heard Lisa.

“Nuh un, you’re not going anywhere with _MY_ trophy, Chat Noir!”

Emma looked up as the three began to advance on her. they were within arms reach when she saw Rodolfo reach for the trophy. She pushed him away and grabbed her baton and extended it to five feet and held it in her dads guarded fashion.

“You’re not taking my trophy!” Emma hissed.

“Oh, you want to fight about it? you know you’re going to lose with three against one!” Susan barked.

“Well… I’m not just going to hand it over willingly or let you just take it!”

A student had already exited out the bathroom and heard the arguing, she was recording the altercation. She didn’t like what was going on but was afraid to step in and get beat up herself. This way, she had recorded evidence on what was happening. Alya Cesaire was her idol and she loved the Lady-blog. When Susan pushed her, Emma screamed "CATACLYSM!" and the fight began. Emma was holding her own with the baton. She got a fairly large number of hits in with her Baton and used her dad’s famous dodging skills to minimize the hits she received.

She was on fire!

Moving, kicking, jumping, dodging, swerving, blocking and attacking. She hit Rodolfo hard enough with the baton to make him back away and whimper. It gave Susan enough time to grab onto the baton and tug at it while Lisa began swinging the yo-yo. She hit Emma on her arm with it and Emma let go of the Baton.

She lost it.

Emma went crazy and pounced on the girls in her dads famous ferocious scratch attack. The girls began to scream as Emma cut into their skin with her gloved claws. Rodolfo tried to jump back in the fight but Emma, in one fluid movement kicked up the baton into her hands, twisted into a circle and swept his feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard and started crying at the crack sound his arm gave off. Susan lunged again and Lisa swung the Yo-yo again to hit her but Emma was faster. She hit Susan in the stomach with the baton and when she fell over, Emma clawed Lisa in the face and she dropped the yo-yo at her feet when she covered her face with her hands.

“MY FACE!” Lisa cried as she dropped to her knees. “You scratched my face and I’m bleeeddiinng!” Lisa cried as she looked at the blood on her hands. The way her cheek stung, she knew where she was scratched.

To be honest, all three of the bullies were bleeding from the cuts Emma gave them.

Emma reached down and picked up her yo-yo and started twirling it. Emma flung it out toward Lisa’s face and Lisa fell backwards out of fear. the yo-yo came within an inch of Lisa's face before Emma reeled it in and shouted at the three...

“NO MORE EVIL DOING FOR YOU LITTLE AKUMA’S!”

Emma spat, then she smirked at the three that was crying, before grabbing her belongings, Baton and trophy. She Paused and looked at her fake paw ring and said "Sorry, I only have one paw print left so I can't stick around play longer, I'm about to de-transform!" and walked out the school. She didn’t bother telling anyone she was leaving because the party was due to be over with anyway. Moreover, she needed to walk off the extra adrenaline.

“I can’t… believe… I did it!... I can’t believe… I did it!!!” Emma yelled to the sky and began jumping up and down with joy.

Gabriel closed the window to his butterfly lair with a smirk on his face. For once, he decided his granddaughter did well and he was going to stay out of it.

Emma was intercepted by her mom and dad on her walk home. They pulled over, surprised that she didn’t wait for them to pick her up.

“Emma?” Her dad was the first to speak when he got out of the car.

“Baby, why didn’t you wait for us?” Marinette joined in.

“I won Mama! I won best costume!” Emma pulled the trophy out of her back pack.

“Oh my gosh! That’s fantastic Emma… did you have fun?” Adrien beamed.

“It was great daddy! The best day ever!!”

They all climbed in the car and went home. It wasn’t until they sat down for dinner that they noticed Emma acting weird. But before they could ask her anything, Marinette got a video text message. Marinette started watching it and Adrien noticed the slow horror creeping in on her features.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Marinette sent the video feed to the TV monitor and played it for all to see. Emma just shrunk down into her chair.

“What the… what?!” Adrien watched in disbelief yet felt internally proud at how his daughter decimated the bullies. “Emma, I thought you said you didn’t have any more problems.”

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me she took your yo-yo?” Marinette added.

“It’s fine now, mommy and daddy… I got it back.”

“Emma, baby… I- oh my gosh, I’m speechless; this video is already on YouTube with 10 thousands hits and now  the world see's what you did to those kids?! While I’m… Adrien can you help me with this?” Adrien could clearly see his wife trying to hold back her laughter and enthusiasm at her daughters Akuma cleansing words.

“Sorry honey, Emma and the moves she did on those three; that was freak in awesome! I honestly can’t reprimand her for that because the video clearly shows they started it.” 

“Adrien, it’s our job to stop this kind of thing from happening.”

“Don’t worry Mommy and Daddy, it won’t happen again.”

“How do you know that, Kitten.”

“Because it’s like Plagg said" Emma pretended to scratch the air. "everyone fears the claws!”

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s shirt and went right over to Emma. He grinned at her and she held up her fist. He tapped it with his paw and they both yelled.

“Pound it!”

"Um, what the heck is happening?" Marinette and Adrien said at the same time.

Tikki came out of her hiding place as well. “Emma how long have you known?” Marinette questioned and she glanced at Adrien.

“Since I was… three?”

Adrien's jaw dropped. “Who told you?”

“No one told me…I saw you and mommy change in the living room after you both came back from a fight.”

“And you never said anything all this time?”

“No daddy, shh… mommy said on t.v. that it was a secret.”

“I can't believe you remembered that; Emma, did you see Tikki make your yo-yo too?”

“Mhmm, that’s why I didn’t tell you Lisa stole it. I was afraid she would be upset because she took so long to make it and I told myself I would get it back.”

Marinette stood up from the table and went to her daughter's side. She pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you honey. It must have been hard seeing us out there fighting and not saying anything all these years. You’ve earned the right to know everything from now on.”

“About time! Do you realize how taxing it is to hide when she’s around? I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to pretend I was a domestic cat and fly around the house.”

“Plagg, cats don’t fly” Tikki dead panned.

“She was three, she didn’t know that!” Plagg crossed his arms and pouted. “Well, the cat’s out of the bag now, Emma kicked but, now pass the Camembert!”

“Marinette?” Tikki beamed and winked at Emma.

“Yes Tikki?”

“Can you play the video again?” Tikki giggled.

Adrien laughed. “You know what, Mari… I second that!”


End file.
